married to the mafia
by XxXxkiss of deathXxXx
Summary: alessandra dimaggio is the daughter of the most feared don in the world and shes is married to her dads right hand man...and she gets kidnapped by one of her fathers enemies..what will happen next..chapter 2 up
1. info

Alessandra Guilia Di'talia  
24  
female  
She is full italian,she was born in italy raised in the bronx,she has three brothers and one sister,her brothers and her husband are in the mafia,her dad is the boss (the don) and her husband frankie is her dads right hand man,she speaks in an italian accent and speaks italian to her mom,her and frankie have been married for six months,they just moved to manahawkin New Jersey (_**A/N**_ thats where i'm from its right near toms river NJ),she has black hair blue eyes weighs 125 pounds she is 5'6 her tongue is pierced,she loves kids and wants to have a big family,she doesn't like that her brothers and dad are in the mafia but she deals with it .drive a 2006 impala,most of her friends and family call her alessa or sandra.

Frankie Di'talia  
25  
male  
frankie is italian-sicilian,he is alessandra's,he has four sisters and four brothers,but his brother santino was murdered so he technically has 3 brothers, he is very rich him and alessandra live in a big beautiful house,he hopes to take his father in law's place as the boss,he is 6'2 weighs 180 pounds he has green eyes black hair,drives a benz,he hates alessandra's brothers guilio,paulie,vincenzo.his mom died a year ago,he always speaks in an italian accent,frankie hate his brother tony,frankie love being a hit man,he is alessandra's dads rights hand man,frankie has been in and out of prison since he was 12.

Tony Di'talia  
23  
male  
tony is frankie's little brother,he has alot of mental problems and is a manic depressant (bipolar) and he suffers social anxiety disorder and he is on prozac,zoloft,vistaril and buspar,  
tony has been put into psych wards,tony really loves alessandra he hates the fact that she married frankie instead of him,he is 5'9 weighs 164 he has black hair green eyes,tony and alessandra's dad get along better than frankie and alessandra's dad.

Guilio Dimaggio  
25  
male  
guilio is 6'4 he weighs 200 pounds (not fat muscle) he has blue eyes black hair,he has 1 daughter named isabella,he is very protective over his sisters,he and his brothers get along very well,he has a his daughters picture and name tattooed on his back,he hates frankie,he also wants to take over the bussiness,he live in manahawkin also.  
i really can't think of that much for guilio

Paulie Dimaggio  
26  
male  
he is 6'6 he weighs 205 he has blue eyes and brownish black hair,(not fat muscle)he has 1 son and a baby on the way,he has a huge house in toms river NJ,he is working his best to be the don,he is also very protective over his sisters he will kill anybody who lays a finger on them,he is laid back,he has a thick new york accent can speak italian,he loves being in the mafia (or as they put it "being in an organized crime family"),there really isnt much more i can say right now for paulie


	2. the news

Married To The Mafia

_Normal P.O.V. _

Paulie pulled into alessandras driveway he turned his car off got out walked up to her door and rang the door bell and frankie answered. "hey,is alessandra here"paulie asked with an atitude he hates frankie.  
"yea shes upstairs cleaning our room and bathroom"frankie replied with an atitude also told paulie to come in.paulie walked in and went upstairs to see alessandra.he knocked on her door even though it was open but it was only open a little bit "come in!" alessandra said excitedly and ran over to hug her big brother she pulled him into a deep embrace he gave her a big bear hug and kissed her forehead they pulled away. 

"hey paulie,how have you been i havent talked to you in a couple months,how was italy"alessandra asked/said and gave him another quick hug.  
"i been good,italy was fun and beautiful i realized how much i missed it hopefully you can go back soon"paulie replied as frankie walked in a walked over to alessandra and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"what are you guys talking about"frankie asked  
"Italy"paulie and alessandra said together then laughed. frankie gave paulie a dirty look and alessandra saw it and backhanded frankie hard in the stomach and he said ow  
"alessandra dont you have to leave for a doctors appointment"frankie said.  
"oh shit i forgot,sorry paulie i have to go,you can stay if you want to hang out with frankie"alessandra said getting her shoes on.  
"no i have to go pick up jaden from day care anyways so see you later"paulie said and alessandra and paulie hugged and they left. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alessandra's P.O.V. At The Doctor 

"Okay Alessandra we gotyour test results back"Dr.Mussolini said looking at some papers.  
"What do they say"i asked  
"Congradulations You're Pregnant"Dr.mussolini said smiling  
"OH MY GOD really"i said happily  
"yep" Dr. mussolini smiled."you just have to sign some papers then you're free to go tell the baby's daddy"  
"okay"i said and went out to the receptionist i signed the papers and left."i am so excited i'm go to be a mom"i said to myself.i pulled into my driveway i turned my car off and just sat there for awhile _how am i going to tell frankie_,_he said he doesn't want kids_ i thought and got out of my car walked into my house i layed down on the couch and put on general hostpital.after GH was over i went upstair to my room and layed down on my bed rubbing my stomach and thinking of how i was going to tell frankie.then frankie walked in and layed down next to me and he kissed me.  
"what happened at the doctor"frankie asked.

"she said i was fine she said to take some antacids to stop the puking every morning"i lied through my teeth.

"good cuz you have a tendancy of not flushing the toilet after you puke and when i go to take a piss i end puking"frankie said.  
"is that you would always puke when you went in the bathroom"i laughed "sorry".  
"its okay" frankie said.  
"hey frankie,i'm gonna take a nap ok"i said getting under the blanket and getting into a confortable position.  
"its 4:30"frankie said.

"I'M TIRED" i screamed.

"ok ok jesus"frankie said and left within a couple of minutes i was asleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

**arried To The Mafia chapter 2**

hey guys i'm sorry the first chapter sucked but i will try and make them better but thanks for reading you guys rock. please review flames welcome tell me if i should change something or what you would guys would like to read. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alessandra's P.O.V. 

I woke up to Guilio shaking me  
"no i'm not getting up" i said groggily and pulling the blanket over my head.  
"come on alessa wakey wakey" guilio said shaking me.  
"no its too early" i said.  
"its 10 am" guilio said.  
"holy shit i have been for 18 and a half hours!" i yelled.  
"HOLY SHIT" guilio screamed  
" I KNOW" i screamed and then i heard frankie running upstairs.

"what wrong why were you guys screaming"frankie said trying to catch his breath.

" i have been asleep for 18 and a half hour,how come you didn't wake me up asshole"i said throwing a cup at him and it hit him in the shoulder.  
" what the hell was that for"Frankie asked.  
" being an asshole"i said and guilio laughed then frankie puched him in the stomach.  
" i'm going to take a shower"i said.  
"i'll join you" frankie said and guilio pulled him back.  
"uh uh not gonna happen"guilio said. i couldnt help but laugh. i walked into the bathroom turned the shower on and got undressed and waited for the water to get warm after it was warm i got in, i did what i needed to do and got out,walked to my room and shooed the boys into the living and brushed my hair then i put it up in a bun.then i walked over to my dresser and grabbed a bra and underwear and then i my white that has short black sleeves and a skull on it then i put on black jeans and i walked downstairs to see the boys and it  
looked like they were going to ring each others necks.

"guilio calma di soggiorno (stay calm)" i said to him in italian sitting next to frankie,then frankie wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me.  
"what this little bitch wants to fight me,then fight me"frankie said and stood up and guilio just growled.  
"FRANKIE shut up" i said.  
"no"frankie said.  
"come on guilio fight me"frankie demanded,guilio jumped up and knocked frankie to the ground and strarted punching him and frankie started hitting him back then guilio hit frankie in the nose cause blood to poor out.then frankie nailed guilio in the gut then guilio kicked frankie in the nuts and frankie fell to his knees.  
"STOP NOW!!!!" i screamed and they said no and continued fighting and i felt a pain in my stomach and i started to get worried and left i went to the hospital.

... at the hospital Alessandra's P.O.V.

"ok alessandra we ran some tests and your baby is fine but you almost had a miscarriage so please rest and try to avoid stress as much as you can ok,now sign the release forms and you're free to go"the doctor said and left i signed the release forms and went back home to clean up the murder scene nad hopefully tell frankie.i walked to my car and unlocked it then got in and drove away.pulled into my driveway and got out locked it then went into my house and suprisingly there wasnt blood splattered and no dead body smell, i put my keys on the hook and took my shoes off and went upstairs to see if frankie was in our room,when i got up there i didnt see frankie.huh thats strange. i thought.  
"frankie!" i yelled.  
" i'm in the shower!" frankie yelled.then i layed down on the bed and waited for him.when he finally came out of the shower i sat up.  
"frankie we need to talk"i said to frankie.  
"uggggghhh what did i do now"frankie said putting on his boxers and jeans.  
"its nothing like that,well i don't no how do say this but i'm (long pause)uhh uhh gonnagetusanewpuppysoon" i said really fast and he just looked at me weird then shook his head and put his shirt on.  
"ok what do you really want to tell me" frankie asked.  
"well umm i am uhh ummm uhhh u- i was cut of by frankie.  
"just say it already!,damn"frankie said getting angry.  
"i am really sick and i need to rest alot because they think it may be cervical cancer"i lied i guess i just aint ready to tell him yet.  
"thats curable right" he asked.  
" yea they just have to take my cervics out and i would never be able to have kids" i said.  
"ok well thats fine cuz i don't wants kids"frankie said and i could tell he didnt believe me but he just went along with it i guess.  
"ti voglio bene"i said to frankie."ti voglio bene" he said back and within acouple minutes we were asleep. 

hey i hope you liked it and thank you for reading 

sincerly   
XxXxkissofdeathXxXx


End file.
